Use Me
by ARandomYouth
Summary: When Mercedes leaves New Directions, Blaine Anderson decides to take a risk and find out why. The result is a surprising realization that a beautiful friendship could occur.


_There is absolutely nothing wrong with taking a small stroll down the halls. And if I just so happen to come across the practice room for the new group then…it's just a coincidence. Yeah. Sounds good. That's the story I'm gonna stick with._

Blaine Anderson cautiously wandered down the emptying hall with all the subtlety of a rock. It wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong. He was just trying to help. After hours upon hours of listening to Kurt lament over New Directions' loss of Mercedes, Blaine was uncomfortably trapped between wanting to acknowledge her absence and following along with the silence of the rest. In the end, he quietly sat in the choir room, singing along and bouncing around with everyone else but he occasionally felt that something was missing.

Indecision stopped him in his tracks as he frowned slightly and tugged at his bow-tie. Technically, he had no right getting involved since he was the new kid on the block but he couldn't just pretend Mercedes Jones didn't impact his life at all. The minute Blaine met her, he saw that she was made of warmth and kindness. Kurt used to talk about her nonstop and it was if Blaine had really known her. It was enough to motivate him to seek Mercedes out.

Poking his head into the silent room, he almost turned back before the lilting sounds of a simple melody sounded out through the air. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Blaine hesitantly entered and glanced around the room calmly. The music coming from the a small stereo placed on top of the piano was unfamiliar but with Mercedes quietly singing along, it made no difference what it was. She was excellence, no doubt about it.

Blaine cleared his throat innocently and surged forward on the tips of his toes, rocking in a child-like manner until Mercedes turned and noticed him. Pulling a hand from the cover of his pockets, Blaine waved and glanced around nervously. "T-That was awesome. What song is that?" Mercedes arched a brow in curiosity before answering his question, "It's called "Use Me". What are you doing here?"

Direct and to the point. Blaine wasn't exactly expecting that so he stuttered over his answer before completely blurting out, "Why'd you leave?" He watched as her eyes widened before narrowing slightly and she placed a hand on her hip. "Well, that depends on what exactly you've heard." Waving his hand quickly, he shook his head and stuttered quietly. "They d-don't exactly talk about it, you know? It's almost like an unspoken pact. I wanted your side of the story."

Mercedes looked at him as if she'd never seen him before. Shaking her head, she muttered, "You wouldn't understand. You were the star of the Warblers. You're practically a star here and you've only been around for a couple of weeks." Shuffling from side to side, he shrugged and tsked quietly. "Try me. Kurt says I'm a good listener…although he might be a little biased."

A small smile appeared on Mercedes' face before she frowned again. "I've been in the Glee club for two years. My solos, my time to shine, are low in numbers. This one time where I _know_sure I deserved that spot…I got shut out. I mean, I'm just tired. Ms. Corcoran needs that star power and here I'm appreciated. I'm needed. And not for some bullshit moment when no one else can hit the note. I didn't leave Glee club. Glee club left me behind a long time ago."

Speechless in the face of Mercedes' revelation, Blaine could only stare down in muted amazement before nodding slowly. She was right, he could never fully understand. He didn't know what it was like to feel unwanted…musically, anyway. "I don't know you very well", he began, "but what I do know is that you are unparalleled. You define star power, Mercedes. And I can promise you that you are needed. I don't know much but I know that."

She laughed and gave another smile, surprising him before he gave in and smiled back. "You're very nice, Blaine Anderson. Kurt's got a good thing going with you." Suddenly she frowned again and shifted away from the piano before folding her arms and shrugging slightly. "H-How is Kurt anyway?" Her attempt at non-nonchalance was practically heartbreaking. She missed her friend and there was nothing he could do to soothe the hurt. "He's good. Good. We're rehearsing for the musical. He's going to be amazing."

Awkwardness occupied the gap between them before Mercedes nodded again and murmured "Good." as Blaine begin to speak. They both laughed and insisted the other speak first. After another moment of silence, Blaine swiftly blurted out a declaration…of sorts. "If you ever need to talk, you can always come and find me. I'm not really doing anything…ever. Because, you know…", he ended pitifully before laughing nervously.

Luckily for him, Mercedes knew what he meant. She smiled gratefully as she moved back towards the radio with the belief that he'd leave just as quietly as he arrived. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Before she could start the song back up, she heard him move closer as he practically screamed out, "No, wait! I…kinda like the song. I could play it for you if you wanted. I mean…if you teach me."

Wincing at himself, Blaine quickly took another step back and rolled his eyes at himself. _Really, Blaine? Seriously? You practically blew out her eardrums. Not the best way to begin a friendship._ Glancing back towards Mercedes, he saw her staring at him while attempting not to laugh. _Well, at least she's not creeped out._ She waved her hand to beckon him over and patted the top of the piano. "Alright. You wanna learn. I'll teach you. You sure you can handle a song like this?"

Blaine scoffed playfully, rounded the instrument and gave Mercedes an offended glare. "Ms. Jones, I'll have you know that I'm mentally preparing myself to be slushied. That should be enough proof that I can handle anything." Mercedes laughed before waving a finger at Blaine's cravat. "I don't know. Maybe the jocks don't wanna ruin your pretty, pretty bow-tie there. You're looking pretty snazzy so they wouldn't have the heart to ruin the look."

Narrowing his eyes at her in a good-natured manner, Blaine's fingers traced across the piano's keys to play a soft melody. "Somehow…somewhere in that statement, you're teasing my fashion sense. I can forgive you though. You're a star so you're allowed to say outrageous things." Their combined laughter didn't leave the room but anyone passing by could have sworn they were just two old friends having a good time.

**A/N: So, I decided…these two are my favorite Glee characters. WHY NOT make them friends? This fanfic came to me and the title came from the cover of "Use Me" by Samuel Larsen hat I was obsessed with at that time. It was a challenge on Tumblr and I got a few good reviews. So I put it here. Hope you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
